Banned For Life
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: The tuners Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod are banned to Earth for life for commiting a crime on a hostile car. Will they ever find the true meaning of life and friendship and get the Earth dream they hope to accomplish? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The camera clicked on. A red Nissan Altima perked up at the camera and began to speak.

"Hi there and welcome to 8' o clock news on News Channel 7. This is May Altima reporting from Los Angeles Motor Speedway. Today, a car named Christine McTow was going to be put the death because she attacked 4 cars. But later, we found out that it was those 4 cars that caused her to hurt them and it was their fault. The authorities killed her here at L.A.M.S, or did they? Apparently not, because here she is! Christine McTow, how DID you live?

A long, red and white Plymouth Fury appeared on the camera. She didn't perk up for the camera at all; she had on a big frown. "Well," she began, " I'm a car that has supernatural powers that let me be anything I want to be. I can fly, turn into other cars, and all that other crap. I have this power that can prevent me from dying too."

"Okay then…" May said, giving Christine a strange look and took a step away. "Anyway, how do you plan to punish these 4 cars?"

" Well, Ms. Altima. I plan to take them to a special place and I'll put them in a prison. They don't even know where I'm taking them. Ha!"

"And there you have it! Reporting from Los Angeles Motor Speedway, this is May Altima," she finished. The camera clicked off.

After the news report, Christine drove across the racetrack and met up with a woman. She was in a white tang top, jeans, and had her long, brown hair in a ponytail. She leaned against a dirty Chevy truck with a cage in the back, her eyes focused on the dirt underneath her. She looked up as she heard Christine near her.

"All ready for them to get on the truck, Nirvana?" Christine barked to the woman.

"Yes, me and the boys are set," Nirvana replied to Christine. Christine nodded and drove out of sight. She turned to an impound set behind her. " Well maggots. Let's go! You follow one of my boys to that truck over there. If you even attempt to run away, my boys will beat you! GOT IT!" she yelled. The 4 cars, the tuners Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod in the cage shivered with fright and nodded. "Good…" she finished and walked away.

"You! Big blue car! You first!" yelled one of Nirvana's boys. He flung the cage open. DJ's eyes scanned the area around him and he slowly came out. He drove behind the man, his eyes still looking around. Then, he quickly cut out from behind the man and drove as fast as he could towards the racetrack's exit. He gave a determined smile as he began to reach the exit when…WA BAM! Another man had a long metal pole and struck out his right headlight. He screeched to a halt and wailed.

"OW OW OW OW! O.K O.K! I'm goin', I'm goin'!" DJ quickly drove back to the dirty Chevy truck and slid into the cage placed on it and shivered.

" O.K big boy! Let's go!" another man yelled to Snot Rod. Snot Rod sped out of the cage, right past the man.

"I'm goin'! Just don't hurt me! WAAAA!" Snot Rod cried as he got right on the truck and parked next to DJ.

"That was easy," Nirvana said flatly. "Alright boys! Let's get the last two cars on together." Two men escorted Boost and Wingo out of the cage and they slowly followed behind.

"Yo Wingo! We gotta run!" Boost whispered.

"How? We will get beat by two freakish creatures with long metal polls!" Wingo whispered back.

"Just confuse them and don't let them catch you. GO!" Boost said. The two took off in two different directions. Two trucks came up on Boost and they closed in on him. "SHIT!" Boost yelled. Two men jumped out of the truck beds and smack his sides. He screeched to halt. Wingo was the only one left to get caught.

"What do we do boss? We have been cashing him forever!" said one of the men to Nirvana through a cell phone. He listened to her, nodded and directed the driver from the bed of the truck to steer where he wanted to. The driver put the truck on autopilot and they all quickly jumped out.

Wingo thought they were giving up. He thought he put up a good fight. He looked behind him and watched the two trucks that were casing him turn away. He smiled slyly and slowly looked in front of him. He screamed as he saw a large truck coming at him. Wingo didn't have the time to move and the truck collided with him at 90mph, nose to nose.

"WINGO!" screamed DJ. "HOLY SHIT HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" Snot Rod cried and Boost's mouth was wide open. Nirvana quickly ordered some mechanics to check on him to see if he was dead. The mechanics rushed to him, checked, and gave raised their tires in the air and smiled. "SHIT! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HOW THE HELL DID HE LIVE THROUGH THAT!" DJ screamed. The tuners watched as they put a sheet over his body and rolled him onto the truck next to Boost quickly.

"Alright! Let's go!" yelled Nirvana as she jumped into the truck. She fired the Chevy up and a portal opened before them. She drove through, and the tuners stood there in the truck, watching their world disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The morning sun rose high in the sky. Its bright light reflected on Boost's metal body, making him glisten. His eyes slowly opened to the sun's brightness and he looked around. He noticed his friends were still asleep. "Where…where am I?" he said quietly

"Hey there," came a soft voice from in front of him. Boost looked up and saw a human girl with light brown hair standing in front of him with a soft smile on her face. She wore a tank top with a big 95 on the front and jeans with a stud belt. "How are you?"

"Where am I? What is this place?" Boost asked.

"Your on the planet Earth. A planet populated by humans and that is millions of miles away from your home," the girl said. "By the way, my name is Jane. My job is to feed you guys and give you some slight attention."

"WHAT? I'm not even on my home planet anymore and I'm in another cage!" Boost complained.

"Sadly, yes. Just letting you know, this was NOT my idea. It was Doc, Sheriff, and Christine who came up with the idea to put you guys in this dirty impound. Well…I gotta get going…"

"WINGO! How is Wingo? Is he O.K?" Boost yelled, banging at the cage.

"Wingo is fine. Doc was up all last night fixing him up. He got injured REALLY badly. He literally had NO face you know. It was all smashed in. Damn that Nirvana! She has nearly trashed the life of every talking car I know. Well, except for Christine, she has her own little dilemma. Anyway…he's still asleep in Doc's office. He should wake up soon, but you guys should see him probably tomorrow. And if you guys haven't noticed, you are fixed up too. Well…like I said. Gotta go…bye," she finished and she left. Boost watched her leave and looked at his friends. DJ just started to open his eyes and Snot Rod was still snoring loudly. DJ gave Snot Rod a disgusted look and then looked over to Boost.

"Who was that?" DJ asked.

"Jane. She says she's going to feed us and give us SLIGHT attention," Boost sputtered. "I asked her about Wingo. She says he's all fixed up and he's sleeping now. We might see him tomorrow. Oh yeah…we got fixed up too."

"Nice. That's nice," DJ said, admiring himself. Snot Rod stopped snoring and woke up. He sniffled and looked around.

"What did I miss?" Snot Rod asked before letting out a huge sneeze. Fire shot out of his exhaust pipes and DJ and Boost backed away quickly. When Snot Rod was done, he sniffled again and smiled.

"Nothing Snot Rod. All we know is that Wingo will be O.K," Boost said flatly.

"YEH!" Snot Rod yelled. He started laughing and jumping up and down. DJ and Boost gave him strange looks as they watched him get over excited. His fun stopped when he saw 3 cars come around the corner of the building which their impound was behind. It was Doc, Sheriff, and Christine.

"Well boys, how do you like your new home?" Sheriff asked the tuners.

"It SUCKS!" Snot Rod blurted out. DJ and Boost smacked his side to make him shut up. "OWW..ACHOOO!" Snot Rod let out.

"Anyway…you met Jane, right?" Doc asked. The tuners nodded. "O.K. Were here to tell you your punishment for attempting to hurt Christine as a prank." Christine looked at them and let out a deep growl. "Your punishment is that you are banned from your planet forever and you must live in this impound for life."

"If you escape, I will find you and I WILL kill you. GOT THAT!" Christine yelled. "And NO ONE ever escapes from Christine. NO ONE!" Christine wanted to attack them, but Sheriff was able to hold her back. She barred her sharp, perfectly white teeth at them and growled. The tuners didn't even complain, they nodded nervoulsly and never took their eyes off the 3 cars.

"Good. Glad you boys understand," Sheriff finished. He drove away with Doc, but Christine stayed. Christine was about to say something until she heard someone scream out her name. A big rusty tow truck with big buckteeth came around the corner to the impound and slid right next to Christine. It was Mater.

"Hey there, sweetie," Mater said and gently nudged Christine's side. Christine smiled and looked back at him sweetly.

"Hey baby, what's up…?" Christine began to say until she was interrupted.

"AWWW! Look at Christine! She's getting on with the rusty guy!" Snot Rod blurted out. "Are you guys going steady?" Christine shot Snot Rod a look.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're not going steady, were married. I greet him like this everyday," Christine took her red eyes off on Snot Rod and back to Mater. Snot Rod just stood there, clueless. "Come on sweetie. Let's go." Christine shot the tuners an evil look as they drove away from the impound.

"Owned," DJ said to Snot Rod. Snot Rod blushed and didn't talk for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Wingo woke up to darkness. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. He started to freak out, backing into things, smashing into the things, the works. He was so confused and afraid that he forgot that he had headlights. Instead, Wingo tried to find a wall to hold onto in the darkness, but he couldn't find it.

Doc Hudson had just had a good cup of oil at Flo's and was heading back to his office. He opened the doors to his office to discover a frantic and confused Wingo running into things and knocking things over. "Calm down boy! Calm down!" Doc yelled, rushing over to him. Soon enough, he was able to calm Wingo down. After he did so, Doc switched on the office lights to find it in shambles. He tried to keep himself under control and said quickly, " Take a seat boy," and pointed to a big and long beanbag like chair in the middle of his office. Doc started to clean up a little and Wingo laid down on the beanbag chair. It was soft and squishy under his tires and he happily sprawled his body out on it. Doc came over and parked himself in front of Wingo. "Well, how do you feel?" Doc asked.

Wingo looked around at first and then looked at Doc. "I feel fine. I don't remember much, but, I remember the truck coming at my face, and that's it. But I'm O.K I guess," Wingo said.

"That was one hell of a crash you lived through. I never seen anything that bad or had to repair a car's entire front ever in my life. You are just VERY lucky." Doc smiled at him and Wingo nodded back. "Now what I really don't understand is why you taunted Christine."

Wingo shyly looked at Doc. "Well, it was really Boost's idea, and kinda mine. She was just getting some gas at a local gas station off of the interstate and so were we. She was kinda funny looking to us, she had on the ugliest looking necklace we had ever seen, and she had on a really funny looking puss face. So, Boost and I started to make fun of her, and then DJ and Snot Rod joined in. She didn't like that very much and she started to threaten us, but we didn't listen. She told us she would beat us up and all that, but we told her she was a girl and girls are too sissy to beat up tough guys like us. Boy we were we wrong. She all of a sudden she swung her big fins right at Boost and he went flying across the gas station. Now we knew she meant business. She attacked all of us and we blamed her for it. When you guys found out it was our fault coughSnot Rod cough , you said you were taking us somewhere to be punished. But I'm not sure where. I never got the message." Doc explained to Wingo his punishment and he sighed. "Guess that's what you get for messing around with Christine, huh?" Wingo said sadly. Doc nodded.

"She's a car with a lot of horsepower and wit and she doesn't like people messing around with her. At all. She had a rough past and we are trying to improve her future, hopefully it will work. Boy, she is a messed up car. She's lucky she's got Mater." Doc sighed.

"Does her past involve her powers?" Wingo asked.

"Yes. Every power she has deals with what happened to her past. I won't say anything about it; she will have to tell you herself. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get you some food and some oil. Stay here," Doc ordered as he drove out of his office.

After Wingo had a quart of oil and a hamburger, Doc told Wingo to follow him outside. He did so and looked at the area around him. He saw Lightning and Sally sharing some oil at Flo's V8 Café and he watched as Mack drove into the gas station. He called out to Flo for some oil and she rushed over to him for assistance. Wingo heard music blaring out of Ramone's House of Body Art and Mater calling out Christine's name from his shop called Tow Mater Towing and Garage. Red was watering some flowers and Luigi and Guido were putting white wall tires on a Chevy Trail Blazer in their shop. "I've seen all these shops before in Radiator Springs when I was there. How did they all get here?"

"Well, we were all taken to Earth and we needed to make money. So, we all just rebuilt our shops here just like they were back at home. Well, except for Mater. He's got a garage now and works on not alive cars and has a towing service. That's the only change," Doc replied. "Ah! Here we are Wingo! Your new home!" The two went behind Casa Della Tires and there was an impound, and the other tuners were inside it.

"WINGO!" yelled out Snot Rod when he saw his friend and he jumped up and down in excitement. Boost and DJ looked up and they started to jump up and down also. Doc pushed a button and the impound gate opened. He shoved Wingo in and he pushed back down on the button and the impound gate closed. Doc let out a short laugh when he saw the tuners compacted in the small impound.

"Have fun boys!" Doc yelled and disappeared out of sight.

"Glad to have you back buddy!" Snot Rod said happily and nudged Wingo with his tire.

"Yeah! We thought you were a goner back at that speedway!" Boost said. "But you pulled through, which was pretty incredible."

"Yeah. I guess. I don't think I even remember it hurting," Wingo replied.

"Yeah…its good to have you back man. Good to have you back. The only reason I don't like you back is that there is no room in this impound. I'm squished over here," said DJ. Wingo gave him a look, but he realized that DJ was right. He couldn't move hardly at all and he dreaded the next time Snot Rod would sneeze he was so close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The tuners had now lived in the impound for about a month. They arrived on Earth at the beginning of August and September was on the way. The summer was starting to end and they had done nothing. They sat in the impound, listening to the cars having fun at their summer parties at Flo's V8 Café. They wished they could join, but the cars wouldn't allow it. Their punishment was to stay in the impound forever, so there they would stay. Jane hated the idea, and hated to see them so miserable. When she came to give them food, none of them even said hello or even looked up from the ground. She hadn't heard them talk to each other in a long time and they never did anything, and by now Jane had enough of this. She needed to talk to Doc, Sheriff, and Christine.

Jane called a meeting at Fillmore's All Natural Gas, where the three cars could relax on beanbag chairs and drink Fillmore's famous natural gas. When Jane arrived, Doc, Christine, and Sheriff were already being served oil by Fillmore. "Hello, guys!" said Jane. Doc and Sheriff waved and Christine was able to snort out a hello.

"Well," said Sheriff, "What did you want to discuss, Jane?" Doc and Christine looked directly at her.

"Well Sheriff, I wanted to talk about the tuners. About how…" Jane got interrupted by the car's groans. "I know guys I know! You have to listen though! Look, the tuners are completely miserable…"

"Isn't that the point?" Christine barked.

"Let me finish!" yelled Jane, shoving Christine. Christine growled and did nothing more. "Anyway, they are miserable. They are compacted in that impound 24/7 and I hate seeing it. I'm the one out there taking care of them, not you guys. Besides that, I was thinking of a way how we could get them out of that impound for at least a couple of hours a day."

"They are delinquents Jane. They are reckless boys who don't listen to the rules no matter how many times you tell them to. They deserve this, and besides, what would be a good way to get them out of the impound without them breaking any rules?" explained Doc.

"My idea is that I could send the tuners to school. It starts in a week for me and it would be good for them. I will get them their supplies and you can enroll them to the school Sheriff. This way they can get out and they will be in a place where it can be hard for them to get in trouble. How does that sound?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea. That can work. Hmm…alright, sounds good to me!" said Doc.

"They all look old enough to be in high school, but Snot Rod raises some doubts; he looks like he should have graduated…"

"He's actually a high school drop out. He dropped out as a sophomore and it will be good to give him another chance. Boost was held back a year and Wingo and DJ are in their right spots," Jane added. Doc nodded and told Sheriff to enroll them immediately. Sheriff left and Doc finished his oil and looked at Christine.

"I'm sorry if I forgot to ask, but is it O.K with you Christine?" Doc asked the Fury.

"Pfft…fine with me," Christine replied as she rolled her eyes. "Smell you all later," she said as she got up off the beanbag chair and drove out of Fillmore's shop. Soon enough, Doc and Jane followed her.

A week had already gone by and Jane had been busy. She got the tuner's school supplies and her own. She hated going back to school after having a long and relaxing summer, but she knew she could deal with it. On the day of school, she asked Mater to give her a ride to the shop and Mater did so. When they arrived, they snuck around Luigi's to see if the tuners were awake, but they were sound asleep.

"I've a got's a fun way to wake em' up!" whispered Mater as he took out a blow horn.

"Mater! That's mean! Don't do that!" Jane whispered back to him.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" Mater yelled and he blew the horn with his hook. The blow horn screeched and the tuners woke up in fright. Mater laughed as they were jumping over each other and trying to get over the shock of the horn's blow. Jane ran to them, waving her hands in the air and trying to get them under control before they would hurt themselves. By now, Mater was on the floor laughing hysterically. Jane finally calmed them down and gave Mater a look. "Hey I'm sorry! At least they are up now!" Mater yelled to Jane, still chuckling. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys. Mater likes to goof off a lot. Anyway, we gotta get goin'."

"Get goin' where?" Wingo asked. "Are you setting us free?"

"Well, not exactly, but come on! Let's go!" Jane yelled as he opened the impound gates. "Now follow Mater and I, O.K." The tuners nodded and followed the two out from behind Luigi's and onto the main road.

They finally arrived to the school. When the tuners saw the words Joseph Miller High School, they all cringed. "You're sending us BACK TO SCHOOL?!" Snot Rod blurted out.

"Yes. This is an opportunity for you guys to get out of the impound. Are you going to take this chance or leave it?" Jane asked. The tuners all yelled out at once, "TAKE IT!" "Good. That's what I wanted to hear," Jane said smoothly as they headed into the school.

I know the last few chapters have been a little…eh. They get better! This is my first fanfic you know! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Inside the school, Jane handed them their schedules. The tuners took them and compared them with each other. "Awesome! I got a history class with you!" Snot Rod said loudly to Boost and he gave Snot Rod a faint smile.

"O.K guys. We have only 5 minutes to get to class, so I can't help you find your classes for you. Wingo, you might as well come with me 'cause you are in my first period Biology class," Jane said quickly and ran off. Wingo quickly followed behind her. "DON'T GET LOST!" Jane yelled to them. The tuners watched them go.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! I don't know the hell where B114 is!" yelled DJ. He snorted and muttered, "I'll find it." He drove off and they went their separate ways.

Jane and Wingo came into class with only two minutes to spare without being tardy. Jane took a seat at a lab table and Wingo parked right by her. He looked at the front of the room. It was very similar to his old school, except there were no desks or lab tables. When he looked behind him to look at the rest of the class, his eyes widened and a shiver went down his chassis. There was Mater and Christine sitting in the back of the room. Christine's big red eyes were looking directly at him and she had on the grimmest face he had ever seen. Uncontrollably, he blurted out, "What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" Christine said smoothly. "Well, I go where ever Mater goes and Mater goes where ever Jane goes. Isn't that right, honey?" Mater smiled and nodded and Christine smiled at him. She took her gaze off Mater and looked at Wingo and shot him a dirty look. "Besides, I never went to school. I missed that chance when my…" she trailed off and a blank look sat on her face. She looked like she was about to cry. Mater noticed and wrapped his hook around her and whispered something to her. Wingo quickly took his eyes off her and looked to the front of the room. The teacher was just starting to explain all about the classroom and all that other junk they teach you on the first day.

Wingo tuned her out and whispered to Jane, "So, why does Mater go where ever you go Jane?" Jane turned around to look at him.

"I'm his guardian," she whispered back. Wingo gave her a puzzled look and Jane sighed. "By law I have to take care of Mater, watch out for Mater, give Mater a place to stay, and the list goes on. People don't want the talking cars wandering off by themselves, but I let Mater do that all the time." She smiled. "I'm his guardian because I found him at an abandoned gas station and I said I was going to take care of him. The poor thing. He got it rough."

"Why was he there to begin with?" Wingo asked.

"That lady Nirvana took him over here and sold him to someone who abandoned him. The guy who bought him thought he was a normal car 'cause Nirvana did a good job of covering up his face to make him seem…normal. The rest of the talking cars here were sold to people. Those people are their guardians."

"Do we have guardians?" Wingo said happily. Jane's smiled faded and she nodded her head no. Wingo sighed and looked back at the teacher as she finished up explaining the classroom rules.

It was around fourth period now. DJ had easily found his Geometry class and he parked himself toward the front row because there was a great amount of space for him there. He looked at the door and Snot Rod drove in and he happily parked next to DJ.

"Hey DJ! How was your day so far? My day was great and I learned a lot today!" he said quickly and smiled at his friend.

"Eh…my day was O.K. I learned nothing today. What did you learn?" DJ asked.

"Well, I learned that I cannot use my cell phone during class and that you cannot have any electrical devices or any type of device on during class! If I do, it will get confiscated. I also learned in art that red and blue makes purple!" Snot Rod said happily and jumped up and down.

"Um…Snot Rod. You don't have a cell phone and you are technically a 'device' on during class," DJ muttered. Snot Rod looked blankly at his friend just as the teacher walked in.

Before the teacher could say anything, Snot Rod took his blank gaze off of DJ and looked at his teacher and blurted out, "Will you confiscate me?" The teacher, DJ, and the class stared at him. "Will you confiscate me? I'm a device running during class and I should be taken away," Snot Rod concluded as he looked confused at what he just said. The teacher snorted and began to laugh wildly along with the rest of the class. "What? It's in the rules." DJ rolled his eyes and looked at his helpless friend.

"Snot Rod, what they mean by 'device' is like an iPod or anything like that. Not a car that is enrolled as a student." DJ snorted and began to laugh himself. "Man, that was just as stupid as the thing you said to Christine!" Now DJ was on the floor laughing. Snot Rod blushed and looked at the ground. He always felt that he was the stupid and clueless one and he hated being it. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the day.

It was finally lunch and the tuners found a table and parked themselves there after buying their food with Jane's money. They were away from the other cars Lightning, Sally, Mater, Christine, and Fillmore who occupied one table. Wingo looked over at them. _Their guardians must go to this school and they follow along_ Wingo thought. He turned back to his friends and started to talk about how much he hated the school and how much he hated his teachers. Snot Rod stayed out of all conversation and just concentrated on eating his fries and drinking his oil. Mater must of heard them talking because he came over to their table.

"Howdy ya'll!" Mater said to them. The tuners turned around to look at him. "I know how much ya'll hate this here school but it's a lots of fun!"

"Fun? Pffftt! How is this place FUN? It's boring as hell!" Boost said angrily.

"I know it doesn't seem like it yet, but this is one of the WILDEST high schools in the country! Its just the first day of school that's a no ones wants ta be a jerk. You will see," Mater said as he drove back to his friends. The tuners rolled their eyes.

"Crazy old man," Boost muttered.

It was finally last period of the day and Wingo had another class with Jane. He parked himself in a spot in the room and watched Jane go over to someone and start to talk to her. Jane and the girl headed over to him.

"Wingo, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Miranda," Jane said to Wingo. Wingo waved his tire. "Miranda is Fillmore's guardian. You know…the hippie van."

"Oh yeah…um, nice to meet you Miranda," Wingo said faintly. He had no desire to meet no one new. Miranda went on to talk about herself and how Jane became her friend. She had to end when the teacher told everyone to take their seats. _Thank you _Wingo thought.

The first day of school ended and the tuners happily raced out of the school. "Freedom!" yelled DJ. They were about to run off until they heard Christine from behind them.

"Let's go boys! Follow me," Christine said as she passed them and they followed. When they got down to the shop the tuners felt depressed and even more depressed when they saw the impound. Christine opened the gate and they all got inside and she closed it after they were all set inside. Then she departed without saying a word to them.

"You know what? I think that I like school more than this," said Boost. The other tuners nodded in agreement.


End file.
